Dark Marauders
by Angel Heather Evans
Summary: Read inside. Rating is at Teen but may go up.
1. Chapter 1

****

Half and Half

Angel Evans

Summary: Who says that being human was a great thing? Harry, thinking he's a human finds out at the age of 5...well, he's not even a HUMAN! Oh no, he's much much more than that! He's half Werewolf, quarter Merman and quarter fire demon. He then goes to a school for only his kind-The 'Dark' Creatures. At this school, he meets Lavander Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Alexandra Black, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones and Tommy Lupin and they form the new Marauders-The DARK MARAUDERS for each is special. Years later...Hogwarts meets them and their brand of pranks.

A/N: Not the usual Half Werewolf, half some other kind of dark creature but I'm expanding my horizons a bit. Yes, Neville is one-he's half Vampire, Quarter Fire Demon/Quarter Merman (father-Vampire, mother-Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid). Oh, and I made James a Werewolf as well! DON'T KILL ME! Oh-Lily and Alice are sisters in this and their maiden name is Black!

**Here's the Character List for the first chapter:**

Harry James Potter: 5 year old Half Werewolf, Quarter Merman, Quarter Fire Demon (Father-Werewolf, mother-Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid)

Angelle Lilia Potter: 4 year old Half Werewolf, Quarter Fire Demon, Quarter Mermaid (Father-Werewolf, mother-Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid)

Lavander Amy Brown: 5 year old Faery (mother & father-faery)

Daphne Rose Greengrass: 5 year old Ice Demon (mother & father-Ice Demon)

Neville Franklin Longbottom: 5 year old Half Vampire, Quarter Merman, Quarter Fire Demon (father-Vampire, mother-Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid)

Thomas 'Tommy' Romulus Lupin: 5 year old Werewolf (mother-werewolf, father-werewolf) (A/N: no, his father is not REMUS! He's Remus' nephew!)

Alexandra 'Alexa' Maria Black: 5 year old Quarter Fire Demon, Quarter Mermaid, Half Werewolf (father-Fire Demon/Merman, mother-Werewolf) (A/N: Sirius is her father!)

Brinna Gennie Toula Black: 14 year old, 12th year student at Del-Lucia School for Dark Creatures, Half Human, Half Vampire (father-Human, mother-Vampire) adopted by Sirius Black

Draco Lucius Malfoy: 5 year old Half Human, Half Water Demon (father-Human, mother-Water Demon) adopted by Sirius Black

Susan Lola Bones: 5 year old Half Human, Half Werewolf (father-Human, mother-Werewolf) adopted by Remus Lupin

Headmistress Viviane Lucy Del-Lucia: 65 year old Unicorn (mother & father-Unicorn)

James Vincent Potter: 25 year old Werewolf (mother & father-Werewolf), Professor of Transfiguration

Lilia Naida Black Potter: 24 year old Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid (father-Fire Demon, mother-Mermaid), Professor of Charms

Sirius Orion Black: 25 year old Half Fire Demon, Half Merman (father-Fire Demon, mother-Mermaid), History of Magic Professor

Remus John Lupin: 25 year old Werewolf (bitten), Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts

A/N: Children start at the age of 5 and go up to the age of 16 (they would be in grade 14)

* * *

Prologue: Two Years

1965

James Potter stared at the castle like school and turned his head towards his best mates Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"This is where we learn Vanishing, Animal Transformations, everything we need until Hogwarts!" the five year old boy exclaimed happily.

Sirius nodded. "I can use my magic easily now as can Remus, ri ght?" The other werewolf nodded unenthusiastically.

"Oh yes Sirius, we can," he muttered with a stifled yawn.

The Headmaster, Unicorn man Branden Del-Lucia looked forward to this new class.

1966

Five year old twins Lilia 'Lily' Black and Alice Black smiled at the school.

"I love it!" they shouted. Sirius smiled while James stared at Lily. When she looked at him, sparks flew.

It was, the perfect beginning to a love story that never ends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: To School

Five year old Harry James Potter whimpered as his arm hurt badly. He saw his four year old sister Angelle Lilia Potter whimper as she walked towards him.

"What w'rong?" he asked. Her bright hazel amber eyes shone with fat tears.

"I was called fweak 'gain by Auntie Petunia." the tears were falling down her cherry colored cheeks. "I no mean to!"

* * *

Remus John Lupin growled as his nephew Thomas 'Tommy' Lupin ran past him to get a doggie biscut. The five year old boy shrugged. 

"They tastey," the boy told him. Remus groaned as the floo worked up again to reveal Headmistress Vivianne Del-Lucia of the world renowned school 'The Del-Lucia School of Dark Creatures'. He went from the time he was bitten (at age 5) till he was eleven and he wasn't alone.

His two best friends James Potter and Sirius Black went as well as Lilia and Alice Black-Sirius' little sisters and Frank Longbottom all attended. James, at the age of six fell for soft spoken and angelic Lilia Naida Black and when she was seventeen they got together and they are still happily married.

The Unicorn woman smiled at him. She knew that he was upset but there was something that needed to be said.

"Remus, I know it's been four years but we all need you at the school-including Sirius. He needs to be broken out of Azkaban for his sanity and safety. James and Lilia are alive and up at the school."

His eyes were wide. They were alive and at the school. But that doesn't make sense unless...

"Did they ever die?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Why do you ask?" his answer made her feel angry.

"Dumbledore said they did."

* * *

Lavander Brown, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones were playing tag when Mrs. Amarantha Brown, Mrs. Clytemnestra Greengrass and Miss Amelia Bones looked at where their daughters (or in Amelia's case niece) were playing. 

Lavander happens to be a Fee or Faery while Daphne happens to be an Ice Demon. Susan wasn't either.

She just so happens to be a werewolf and for Amelia, she couldn't and wouldn't raise her. As far as she knew, her hands were tied behind her back.

* * *

Inside the green and blue colored quarters at the 'Dark Creatures School' a woman was sitting on the bed reading a book called Dark Creatures and what they do by Nigel Blumeberrie and laughed at what the author said about a werewolf. 

"Honey, what are you reading that is so terribly funny?" her husband asked in a growl. It was getting close to the full moon and he was a bit perturbed. Lilia Black Potter smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"Let's just say tha Blumeberrie sucks as to what can kill a werewolf. Crucifixes don't work, it is silver that works the best." James Potter looked at the paragraph that details what can and cannot kill a werewolf.

"He's an idiot-there's not one mention of silver and that is common!" he told her with a smile. Snuggling into him, she hoped that if her children were alive that they were happy.

* * *

Fourteen year old Brinna Toula looked at Remus and said quite dangerously, "You want me to get two children who are with Muggles and Humans because they are hurt?" 

Remus narrowed his eyes at the Half Human-Half Vampire girl. "Yes Brinna now go!"

"You owe me a box of Blood Lollies!" she shouted before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

As Brinna walked towards the house, she instantly put her mental barriers and invisible body shield on. Knocking on the door, she saw only normalcy. Waiting for an answer she turned into a bat and flew up towards the roof and went down the chimney.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were shocked at the bat who just flew out of the roof and turned into a human girl. 

She had long midnight black hair and the darkest eyes they had ever seen. Her smile made them queasy as the vampire fangs were shown growing larger and larger.

"I'm here on behalf of the Del-Lucia School of Dark Creatures for Harry James Potter and Angelle Lilia Potter who both are residing in this..._house_." she told them cheerfully. "I am to take them all the way to Bucharest, Romania to the school in which they will stay until they are eleven."

Vernon loved hearing that they weren't going to watch the 'freaks' again. Petunia glowered at the girl.

"I am their legal guardian-" she began when the girl laughed.

"Bullshit lady. Oh, where are my manners. Hello my name is Brinna Toula and I attend the Del-Lucia School of Dark Creatures along with my four guardians-Aunt Lilia Black Potter, Aunt Vivianne Del-Lucia, Uncle James Potter and Uncle Remus Lupin. I have every right to take them to their birthright and you are not going to stop me!" and she stormed towards the cupboard under the stairs and had taken Harry's hand as well as Angelle's hand in hers and she vanished in the darkness.

* * *

James was walking towards the forest when a dark cloud appeared and shaped itself to Brinna. She wasn't alone. 

"Harry? Angelle?" he saw their eyes stare into his and the girl let go of Brinna's hand and ran into James who picked her up and placed many kisses on her face. "Little angel, oh how me and your mummy missed you and Harry!"

Harry did what Angelle did and found himself swept up into his mother's arms. "Mummy! I missed you!"

"Me and daddy missed our little favorite boy as well!" Lily said smiling at him. "Now, what mummy is going to do to you may hurt but you can squeeze my hand."

He nodded. James had already undid the lock charm on his angel and she was sleeping in his arms. When Lily pointed her wand at Harry she muttered something under her breath and a pinkish purple light hit Harry's chest, unlocking everything.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cried in his sleep when Narcissa Black Malfoy picked him up and handed him over to Vivianne and whispered, "Save him but it is my time to die." 

The Unicorn woman nodded and took the Half Human-Half Water Demon with her to the school while the blonde waited until midnight when her husband took her life.

* * *

Sirius Black looked at Remus who smiled. "It's time to go home Paddy." 

"I'm hallucinating..." he kept on chanting until Remus knocked him out with a stunner and vanished with him back to the school.

* * *

end chpt 1, chpt 2 is the Six Years Later... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Marauders**

**Angel Evans**

**A/N: Hermione is a Dark Creature but she doesn't know it at all since she is under a spell and I changed the name from HALF AND HALF to DARK MARAUDERS.**

**Here's the Character List for the second chapter (only consisting of new characters):**

Maria Sasha Carter Black: 30 year old werewolf

Adelaide Isolde Mitchell Lupin: 28 year old Dark Vampire

Jennifer 'Jenny' Serena Potter: Almost four years old, Half Werewolf, Quarter Mermaid, Quarter Fire Demon (Father-Werewolf, mother-Half Fire Demon, Half Mermaid)

Hermione 'Mione' Jane Granger: Half Human, Half Flower Faery (father-human, mother-Flower Faery)

Nyx Sasha Black: Four years old, Half Werewolf, Quarter Mermaid, Quarter Fire Demon

Hunter Caleb Lupin: Four years old, Half Werewolf, Half Dark Vampire

Othello Lucas Granger (he likes being called Lucas though): Almost four years old, Half Human, Half Flower Faery (father-human, mother-Flower Faery)

* * *

July 31, 1991

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP!" came black haired blue eyed Alexandra 'Alexa' Black's voice from the doorway.

Angelle, shook her head and went downstairs with blonde haired light grey eyed Draco Malfoy-Black, chestnut brown haired light brown eyed Neville Longbottom and brown haired amber blue eyed Tommy Lupin.

Alexa walked over towards Harry and pulled the covers off him. Harry sat up and growled, "My blankets stay on the BED Alexandra Maria Black."

"Well, your birthday party is down stairs and also along with it is your Hogwarts Letter." the Quarter Fire Demon, Quarter Mermaid, Half Werewolf girl told him sweetly.

Harry hurriedly put his hole-y jeans on and a pair of black socks. The boy had a wolf's tail still from the night before when he finally remembered to get rid of it.

* * *

Lily smiled as blonde haired brown eyed Lavander Brown and brown haired blue eyed Daphne Greengrass set the table with Angelle. 

She was finishing the cake when Harry ran down. Harry had more of his father in him than Angelle who looked like her clone.

A giggle came from the steps when they saw three almost four year old Jenny Potter staring at them. Her emerald amber eyes were bright and her long blackish red hair was laying in curls. She was wearing a blue shirt and matching pajama bottoms with blue cladded socks on her feet.

"Momma! Daddy still making funny noises." she said. Lily laughed as the little girl came walking down the stairs one at a time until Harry went towards her and scooped her up in his arms.

"There you go baby sis, into my awaiting arms." he said as he tickled her. She giggled and laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry was opening his presents when Draco shouted, "Can we play three on three?" Harry had just recieved a Nimbus 2000 from his mother and father. Sirius was staring at it with drool coming out of his mouth. 

"It's beautiful," he breathed. "Can I touch it?"

"Don't break it," Harry said with a smirk. Sirius glared at him until black haired amber eyed Maria Carter Black slapped him in the back of the head.

"Blockhead, give him our present then you can hold the broom." she snarled. Jenny looked at her and handed her the teddy bear in her hands.

"Teddy calm you down," she said with a big smile. Most of the guests snickered at the request but Maria held the bear and Jenny went back into cuddling her father's shoulder. The girls and women cooed at her and Harry smiled. Even then, with her hair in pigtails and wearing a light pink sundress with light pink sandals she was an angel.

"Come on Harry!" he saw that he had three more parcels

* * *

**August 3, 1991**

It was three days later that Harry, Tommy, Alexa, Draco, Lavander, Daphne, Susan and Neville wandered around Diagon Alley with the Potters, Blacks and Lupins-Remus and his wife of five years Adelaide Mitchell Lupin.

Adelaide had long blonde hair and the most startling sky blue violet eyes known to man-or in her case, Dark Vampire.

Their four year old son Hunter Caleb had his father's hair with beginning to show grey tints and sky blue violet eyes.

"Where to first?" Draco asked as he hopped down the street, singing horribly and making people stare at the eight of them.

"Flourish and Blotts, now!" Alexa managed to get out before running towards the store.

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at the six people who just entered while two of them were outside. One had messy black hair and the other was a blonde with black stripes in his hair. They were talking to the black haired boy's parents while two more couples were behind them. 

'Oh well, a new school but no friends as always' she whimpered to herself. She has always been the outcast-first in her home, then in Primary School so this wouldn't surprise her one bit.

All her life, she has been trying to figure out what is wrong with her and why her parents _hated _her? Was she a mistake? A mistake when they were in their early twenties?

Closing the book, she closed her tear stained eyes and thought with a little glimpse of hope 'maybe I can befriend one of them...'

* * *

Alexa noticed a bushy brown haired girl almost crying and went to comfort her immediately. She had long bushy brown hair and topaz brown eyes. 

"It's okay hon...it's okay..." Alexa soothed. The girl just kept on whimpering about being a 'total friendless loser' and a 'pain in the butt know it all with big front teeth and ugly bushy hair'.

Alexa sighed. She remembered Draco acting like this when her mother first adopted him-he really was a crybaby. She just hoped that someone-probably her mother, aunts or older sister-will come.

"Alexa, let me take her right now," came the voice of the Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Brinna Toula Black.

The girl nodded and let her go to walk over towards her 'family'.

Brinna, on the other hand, led Hermione to the Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

Hermione stared at the woman in confusion. Why was she being so nice? To her? Little Hermione Jane Granger-know it all, muggle born witch.

The woman smiled and handed her a chocolate chocolate fudge vanilla ice cream cup with whipped cream, chocolate bits from cookies and other chocolates, and hot fudge. To complete it, a cherry and a strawberry were on the top.

"Go on, please eat it," the lady encouraged. Hermione took a bite and was in bliss. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself-I'm Professor Brinna Black of the Del-Lucia School of Dark Creatures in Bucharest, Romania."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." she whispered. Brinna smiled.

"Well, can you tell me why you almost broke down crying in public?" she asked. Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"No one wants to be my friend, so why bother making any," she spoke softly and tearfully. "I can't make any friends because of either what I am or my love for books."

Brinna smirked. "How would you love to be friends with those eight kids that you saw today?"

Hermione's eyes widened with a ton of hope. "I would love that!"

* * *

**August 22 1991**

It's been nineteen days since the original meeting of the new 'Dark Marauders' as their parents or guardians in the cases of Tommy Lupin, Draco Black, Susan Bones and now Hermione and Othello Granger (being adopted by the Lupins since her parents gave her up) nineteen days after the meeting with the Potter Family (Jenny took a liking to her as did Angelle and she became fast friends with Othello), Black Family (Nyx liked her a lot and did the same thing as her cousin) and the Lupin Family (Hunter adored her as his sister and quite liked having a brother to play with) quite remembered and started calling them that.

"Hermione Jane Granger Lupin! Get down here now!" Tommy shouted. Today, they were going into seeing what animal they can become, with the help of the Original Marauders and their spouses.

Hermione or 'Mione' came down in a black spaghetti strap shirt and a denim skirt that went down to her knees and she had on a pair of flats.

"Sorry, but a girl has got to look good," she replied sheepishly. Going out the front door of Lupin Estate in the Romanian Wizarding World and which there are no prejudiced existed and Dark Creatures and mortal wizards lived together in peace.

"So, Mione," Remus began as he, Tommy, Hunter, Othello, Adelaide and Hermione began walking towards Potter Estate. "How do you like it here? With people who know what you're going through?"

"I like it," she said happily.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Tommy, Neville, Hermione, Alexa, Susan, Daphne and Lavander watched as instead of Sirius, Adelaide, Remus, Maria, Lily and James, a grim like dog and a dark stag appeared and next to them a doe (next to the stag), a fox (next to Remus-a wolf) and a black female wolf (next to the dog).

"So, we have to drink this disgusting potion?" Neville asked. All the animals nodded. Neville turned a nice shade of green. "Gross and disgusting-frog livers."

Harry, pluging his nose was the first to drink followed by Draco, Tommy, Neville, Hermione, Alexa, Susan, Daphne and ending with Lavander.

In the place of Susan, was a brown wolf and in the place of Tommy, a brown wolf as well. Neville was a horse, Draco was a ferret, Alexa had a black wolf, Daphne was a gazelle, Lavander was a cat and Hermione was a beautiful brown Lynx.

Harry, was a stag. Like his dad.

* * *

end chpt 2.

How did you like it? Crappy? Dumb? Horrible? Good?

Send me a review!

Ciao,

Angel


End file.
